The Final Hunger Games aka 76th
by Mrs.Mellark101
Summary: WARNING; POST-BOOK 3 As the vote was, The Hunger Games will continue. But because of the amount of up-roar, it has been delayed and also decided that this will be the last one. The Weeping Angels become a vital weapon to the Game makers.
1. Reaping Day

Doctor Who & Hunger Games

The Final Hunger Games (a.k.a. 76th)

Chapter 1 – Reaping Day

Katniss' daughter (Bliss) POV

Reaping day. Can't wait. (If you're stupid – that was sarcasm.) Everyone's waiting for a 'surprise' announcement about what the twist will be. After all, it's the last ever (hopefully) Hunger Games. There's got to be a twist, right? Anyway, it's been nearly 30 years since the last games, which makes me eligible for it. In case you didn't know; My name is Bliss Mellark. I am 13 years old. My mum is famous for being the face of the previous rebellion, and my dad was the one who helped her. One more thing, I'm scared for my life. (Again, if you're stupid – reaping day makes me scared.)

When I get up in the morning, I nearly start crying. I'm surprised I don't. But, the 'odds are in my favour' because my name is only in there twice. No-one needs tessarae anymore. It's fair. But that makes it fair for everyone else too. So I'm more likely to be chosen because no-one's name is in there like, 40 times. But would that change a thing? My mum tells the story of how her sister's name was in there once and she got chose, whereas her (ex) friend was in there 42 times and didn't get chose. (I put the 'ex' in there because it's clear she hates him now.)

"Bliss!" I hear my mum call,

"Coming!" I look in the mirror and smile at myself. But then stop. I guess I like pretty but the dress itself is dangerous to wear. My mum said it was the dress that her sister wore on her first reaping. I didn't want to wear it because I thought it would make mum cry, but I think I reminded her of her sister so I left the subject alone. From the paintings that dad does, and the way that mum describes her, I guess I look a lot like Primrose did – tiny and blonde with blue eyes.

Then my mum calls for my younger brother, "Danny!"

"I don't want to get up!" he calls back. I sigh quietly. Over the past few days Danny has been going on about how if I get picked he should be allowed to volunteer. He's only 10 so he can't. I walk into his room.

"Danny." He looks at me then stuffs his head under his pillow. I slump onto his bed. "Look, I'm not going to get picked, OK? And if I do, I have mum and dad's blood in me. We're all survivors, us Mellarks. Yeah?" He peeked at me,

"Yeah…but I'm still volunteering for you."

"Danny, don't. You could get killed by one of the tiny ones." He begins to protest but I stop him, "Don't volunteer for me." I stride out of the room, go into the kitchen, and speed through a bowl of warm porridge. On reaping day, the only thing that will be able to calm me.

Mum puts her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, "Are you OK?"

"What do you think?" I reply, and we both laugh.

She walks out of the room and then comes back in with her famous Mockingjay pin.

"Mum, no. I'm not going to wear that. It's your token, not mine."

"Please, for me." She looks at me with pleading eyes so I take it and pin it over my heart.

"But remember this – I'm coming back today. I'm not going to get picked." Then came in Danny, dressed smartly even though he wasn't ever going to be picked today. I rolled my eyes as I turned away. "I'm going to go talk to dad." I say then hurry out and into my parent's room. He doesn't notice me. He's sitting on a stool and looking through an old book. I don't recognise it. I close the door and the click jumps him.

"What's that you got there, Peeta?"

"It's dad to you. And it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why are you bothering to read it?"

He sighs, "Because the nothingness of it is interesting, OK?"

"I don't get it. Maybe I'll get this whole thing if I take a look inside." I grab the book and he doesn't protest. I open the page and see on the first page me with a goat licking my face. Then I read the words and realize it's Primrose with her old goat Lady.

I start flicking through everything, not recognising much. I see different bits that I point out to dad that I know.

"Wasn't she that mad bridesmaids of mums?"

"Didn't she steal mums medication in hospital?"

"That's Grandpa Haymitch!"

"Did you frost that cake?"

Dad smiles everytime I do so. But then mum comes in and sees me. Panic fills her eyes,

"Peeta why did you let her-"

"She's 13, Katniss."

"I'm 13, Katniss." They can't help laughing. "Look, mum. I want to know about your past. I know everything that I want to know about The Hunger Games, now I want to know everything that made up your life."

"Sorry did you just say you were 13?" mum says, and I look back down at the book. A man is there, with a hand full of sugar cubes. I identify him as my god father; Finnick. (Although he died before I was born.) I turn the page to see mum and dad, so young, back to back, with their hands full of berries. Nightlock. I know this bit. The moment that my parent's defied the Capitol. I go to say something, but I hear the bell, so I just say,

"We've got to go."


	2. The 'Surprising' Twist

Chapter 2 – The 'Surprising' Twist

Danny Mellark POV;

I hear the bell and then my sister and parents come through into the kitchen.

"Time to go." Dad says,

"Great…" I mumble, even though I shouldn't be that upset because there's no way I could get picked today, since I'm 10.

We make our way to the centre of District 12 and I have a feeling that I'm about to scream.

Bliss joins the queue to sign in and I don't dare look at her. I might start crying for her if I do.

_Don't get chosen, Bliss, just don't!_ I think. I stand in good view of the stage. I see Effie Trinket walk up on to the stage, her heels clicking away. Her bright blue wig bounces with every step.

She began with her usual speech, but a little different was it's end. She sounded sad. And the words ended in a ironic 'this will sadly be the last Hunger Games' sort-of thing. That was typically greeted by a boy shouting out;

"Awwww. God bless the Capitol." Effie ignored him, not batting an eye, and started to speak again.

"Now, as you know, this will be the last Hunger Games. As a special twist from The Capitol, we have a triple twist!" There were no shout outs or mouth droppings. We had expected this. But it was a triple twist, not just a twist. Effie swallowed an apparently large lump in her throat and continued, "The first of the three twists – Capitol children will be included. The second twist – candidates' ages will now range from the ages of 10-20." Now mouths dropped open. Now there were shout outs. People started calling out, and parents paled out. "Please, calm down." Effie tried, but the reply was just more shouts. Then she snapped, "District 12! You will listen to the end of my speech!" Everyone silenced, anticipating the third and final twist. "The third twist will be very special indeed. But, will be announced in the arena, at the start of The Hunger Games." More shouts. She looked away, as if she knew what it was. She probably did. I mean, she-

Then it dawned on me. _'ages will now range from the ages of 10-20'_ That's me! I started to panic. I didn't even hear Effie call out, "Ladies first!"

She walked over to the bowl and people quietened down. She dipped her hand in and smiled. She went right to the bottom. Her hand came out with a flourish and she opened up the entry.

_Not Bliss, not Bliss. Anybody but Bliss._

"Anastasia Queen." I know her. She's in my class. When we were younger we all used to call her Queen Anastasia and skip round her in circles. I saw her walk up to the stage stairs. Anastasia. Flowing dark blonde hair, and piercing brown eyes. She was pale now, but looked calm and strong.

_Sponsors. _I thought, but no, I shouldn't think like that. Anastasia gulped and smiled at all of us in the crowd. How can she be that brave?

"Now for the boys." Effie clicked over to the boys bowl and I shook in fright. Her hand went in, it came out. "Oh." She said as she opened it. "there seems to be…well…two names are on one entry! Who should we choose?" Her long, fake eyelashes shook. "Damon Ruth or Danny Mellark?" I turned and tried to run but Peacekeepers blocked my way. They took me to the stage and Damon came up next to me. "Let's call the capitol!" Her put-on cheery tone cracked half-way through. Effie. My parent's friend. Basically sentencing me to my death. A few peacekeepers came up on stage and pressed lots of buttons that were on the stage next to the big screen. Then, Plutarch and a few other gamemakers appeared on the screen. "Why hello, Plutarch."

"What is wrong, District 12?" he got straight to the point. I spotted Bliss in the crowd, weeping away. Mum was running to her. Dad was hanging back, staring emotionlessly at the screen.

"Effie Trinket here. I pulled out a boy's entry and there were two names on one. Who should we choose? The names are Damon Ruth and Danny Mellark."

It seemed to take forever for Plutarch to say, "I have come to a decision. As you all know, this is the last Hunger Games." Well, _duh. _"So, all the stops will be pulled out. And I guess we can make an exception…of there being two boy District 12's." The screen went back to us. My Dad came back into my focus and he was still emotionless, but was now staring at me. Me, Damon and Anastasia were quickly whisked away to the District Hall. Afterall, there was no Justice Building left to go to. Bliss came in first.

"Danny!" She cried, and threw her arms around me.

"Bliss." I breathed, and put my arms around her. Although there was a 4 year age gap, Bliss never tried to be the more responsible person. Now wasn't a good time to mention it. I could just imagine it, me going to the arena dying, and Bliss crying.

"I'm so sorry. You should have stayed at home or something…I-" She was interrupted by her own crying.

"It's not your fault." I pulled away from her, and shook her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. "I'm going to come home. You're not going to cry anymore. OK?"

"But Danny-"

"OK?"

"OK." Her whisper broke my heart and I was glad for the Peacekeepers to take her out. I was surprised to see my mum come in without Dad.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm about to go into a death arena – what do you think?"

"Danny. Try to come out – for Bliss. For me too." _I know._ I thought.

"I'll come home."

"I'll make sure you do." Then I remembered that she was my mentor. So was Dad. So Bliss was going to be by herself.

"Bliss will be by herself…?"

"She's staying with Greasy Sae's grand-daughters. You know Lillie and Poppy."

"Yeah…" I know them alright. Poppy was in Bliss' year and Lillie was in mine. She's the prettiest and nicest girl I've ever seen.

"When you come back…tell them that I said bye."


	3. Meet The Tributes

Chapter 3 – Meet The Tributes

Dad came in last. By then my hands were sweating a great deal, and I was nervous. Dad sat down, silent. He looked at me for some time then said,

"Good luck."

"I'll think that I'll need more then that." I replied, and had a half-hearted attempt at laughing. I didn't succeed.

"I can't do much, but I'll try and help you – being your mentor and everything, but you'll have to learn how to survive, but be stubborn like your mother. OK?"

"Ok."

"Good luck, son…again."

District 1. The twists have just been announced. The boys name is about to be called out.

"Leonardo Chesk." Smiled Khris Love, the announcer. Leonardo walked proudly up to stage, being from District 1, but his walk of pride was interrupted by a volunteer.

"I volunteer! Christopher Dile." Khris gave her summary smile of pity to Leonardo as he walked off the stage. Christopher came up and gave a glowing grin to District 1.

District 4.

"Now for the ladies! Ooh!" called out Marnia Halter, District 4's announcer. "Let's see what lucky one of you will be entered in today!" Her hand gracefully swished around the bowl, and she finally plucked an un-lucky entry out. "Ah! Victoria Grace!"

A frail-looking 17-year-old walked up onto the stage. Her ginger hair cloaked her face, making her practically camouflaged.

District 11.

"About time, I should think!" laughed Sony Heffley, District 11's announcer. "Finally, an 'oldie'." She giggled, "Come up, Lillia, our 20-year-old!" Lillia Rale walked up onto the stage, her flowing locks now looking drab amongst her fear.


	4. All of the tributes

All of the Tributes:

Girls:

Capitol – Livi Van Daloute

D1 – Lucia Seel*

D2 – Latasha Greec*

D3 – Jasmine Ache

D4 – Victoria Grace*

D5 – Tallulah Cooper*

D6 – Millie Winters

D7 – Samantha Fringe

D8 – Julietta Hearty

D9 – Scarlett Valentina

D10 – Esmeralda McDonald

D11 – Lillia Rale

D12 – Anastasia Queen

D13 – Amy Pond

Boys:

Capitol; Miky Len.

D1; Christopher Dile*

D2; Tommy Menor*

D3; Noble Hills*

D4; Lenny Odair _(Finnick & Annie's son)_

D5; Chester Warn

D6; Kingsly Heel

D7; Andrew Band

D8; Brenner Tiles

D9; Sky Lant

D10; Montgomery Donoghue

D11; Crosby Steels

D12; Damon Ruth, Danny Mellark

D13; John Smith

_* = volunteer_


	5. Diamond In The Rough

Chapter 4 – Diamond In The Rough

Training wizzed by so fast, I could barely take it. I took my mum's route – go for the basics, knot tying and all that. I tried doing a bit of bow & arrow stuff but I couldn't get the hang of it. I assumed I'd be good, and I tried to go a bit off…but then after a few go's, I knew that I had to try. Although I wasn't good at anything else, spears were my strong point. I hit the heart of a dummy on my first go, so pretended to be pathetic for the rest of my go's.

I kept on looking out for possible allies, but it seemed that everyone was laying low with their talents, except obviously for the careers. Soon though, I was approached. Scarlett Valentina came walking over to me, looking me up and down all the while.

"You're Katniss Mellark's son aren't you?" she questioned, quietly and cautiously. I nodded and gulped.

"But-but I'm not as good as her." I stammered, and she laughed a faint laugh.

"I saw your first shot with the spear. Your good. Allies?"

"What are you good at?" She laughed again, looking down at me. I remember her being 13, and her height showed it.

"I'm good with weights – I did a lot of that back in District 9, carrying all those sacks of grain. I'm alright with a bow and arrow, I never get spot on, but good enough."

"Allies." We shook hands and drifted apart. There. I had my first ally.

Anastasia agreed to be my ally, and Scarlett was fine with her. No-one else asked to be a team with us, and I was fine with that. I got a 6 in my personal training, and I guess I should be happy. I threw a few spears and they hit bulls-eye everytime. I made a chain of knots and then hung the chain up on the target. I threw spears at every tiny knot, and got them all.

Then it came to the only fun part. The interviews. All the stylists had agreed on bringing back all the original themes for the Districts. So, even though 12 doesn't do it anymore, our theme will be mining.

Anastasia looked stunning. Her lips were a pinky-red and her eyes were drowned in silver. Her dress…oh, her dress. It was a long gown – a dark grey, with massive ruffles. Then, in the centre was a big diamond. The idea was that you can find a diamond when looking through all that coal, or a 'diamond in the rough'. I wore a black suit, with silver diamond-shaped cufflinks, and a glittering silver tie. Damon also wore a black suit, but with shimmering silver cuffs, and just diamond-shaped specks of silver on his dark-grey tie. For the interviews, Anastasia was going for girly-dopey, Damon for silent but deadly, and I was going for…me. I wanted to be normal. When I told that to Effie, she frowned then said, "You'll be…nice." So I guess that's it, the forgettable one.

"So! Danny Mellark! How are you doing?" Ceaser Flickerman greeted me.

"Alright." I nervously smiled.

"I'll take that as a 'good'. So, do you think you'll do as well as your parents did in the Games?"

"Never." I said, and he laughed.

"You don't say much do you?"

"No, I don't." He laughed again.

"Who do you think is your competition?"

I decided to try to talk more, and get attention from the audience, "Oh, everybody. Trust me. Looking at all those scores everybody got, and, well…I'm 10. Have you seen those 20-year-olds? Sure, to you, they're normal. But to me? They're like giants, much like yourself if you don't mind me saying." The audience chuckled.

"I don't mind at all. Now, I noticed that a certain District 12 10-year-old girl might be your friend…did I notice correct?" he laughed. Again.

"Oh, well, Ceaser." I put on a man-to-man-talk face. "I'm not going to be like my dad here, sorry. Anastasia is just a friend. That's all."

"I just assumed. But…is there a lady back in 12?"

"No." I answered, a bit too quickly.

"Ok! Come on, tell me."

"Sorry Ceaser, but may I remind you that my parents are watching this?"

"So there is someone?"

I reddened. "I guess so."

"Just tell us. If you return home a victor…no-one will remember this little moment, they'll just remember what name you said. All the other girls will wish it was them."

"Lillie. Her name's Lillie."

"Does this Lillie have a surname?"

"She'll know who she is." I smiled.

"Oh. Ok then. I guess you better win this thing for her, yeah?"

"Yeah." I gave a glowing smile to the audience, and they wouldn't stop clapping and cheering. But eventually, the buzzer went off and I bowed and walked off stage.

As they replayed the interviews, I was pacing behind the two sofas'. Waiting for my interview. I didn't listen to the other ones, I just couldn't wait to get them all out the way. Then I heard my name. I snapped my heard round and jumped onto the sofa. It seemed Ok. Kind-of. The 'Lillie' thing seemed to win everybody over. After mine, there were only two left (District13) so I watched them. Amy Pond and John Smith. Amy had an accent that I didn't recognise at all, and she just seemed scared over all. John was cocky and confident, if a bit weird, and said that he intended for no-one to die. What a freak. Like that's going to happen. But it was creepy though – the way he said it.

With a spooky glint in his eye, he said, "No-one will die in that arena, and I'll make sure of it."


End file.
